


Her Skin, Her Scent

by lonebeauty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonebeauty/pseuds/lonebeauty
Summary: The scent of her is cozy, narcotic.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Her Skin, Her Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szajnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie/gifts).



> Some Zifa written for the Tifa's Harem Vday exchange. Prompt: Domestic fluff. Happy Valentine's Day!

It is a lazy Sunday and Zack inclines his head in Tifa’s lap, playing with the dolphin’s tail of her hair.The air of spring enters their mid-rise apartment, perfuming their bedroom with the scent of heady white flowers. 

Tifa has fallen asleep with her back against the wall,her legs sprawled across the linen sheets. Bouts of white noise escape from her headphones, a piano note here and there, ever so slightly out of tune as if from a vintage recording.She has always required music from bygone eras to help her relax, jazz records and jukeboxes and the like, and as they were discussing tonight’s grocery list she had inadvertently drifted into slumber. 

Zack takes this opportune moment to admire the indelible curves of her body, basking in the musk of her skin.The scent of her is cozy, narcotic;he could live in it.Back in SOLDIER he did not have many quiet moments to spare.Comfort was scarce on the battlefield. That was his previous life. Now his jagged sword and steel-toed boots lean against the wardrobe like old relics,long forgotten.His SOLDIER uniform lingers on the wall like an apparition of his former self. 

He savors the woman before him.Her skin, her scent, the silhouette of her form outlined by ink black tresses.The bridge of his nose borrows into her abs.Tifa awakens from her slumber, sensitive to his touch.Her ruby gaze, at first indistinct, soon comes into clarity, joining with his mako-tinted eyes.“Oh!The groceries!” She gasps.

Zack smiles.“You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Returning his smile, Tifa lowers her head to kiss him, her lips brushing the scar along his jawline. He tilts her head so that their faces dissolve into a kiss, strands of dark silken hair now entangled in marriage. The taste of her is sweet, like warm, simmering sugar. 

“You smell good.”She whispers. 

“ _You_ smell good.”He bathes in her feminine musk, absorbing the sensual glow of her body;it is everything he could ask for. She brushes the forelock from his face.The look in her eyes, teeming with desire, tells him she feels the same. 

****

The sunset unravels into hues of apricot and violet.On the way to the market, Tifa’s dress billows in the wind.They walk hand in hand, both hands calloused, weathered from years of battle, now finding solace one in another.As the gloaming sets in, a breeze rustles against her skin, and Zack wraps her in his jacket to fend off incoming goosebumps.

“Stay close to me, Tifa.”He says, and she leans into him away from the chill of the air. 


End file.
